Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(8) - \log(2)$
Solution: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$. $\log(8) - \log(2) = \log(\frac{8}{2})$ $= \log( 4 )$